


Shackled to You!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: The Ministry of Magic enacts a Marriage law that not even the Minister for Magic can evade.





	Shackled to You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written the character of Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
> my fancast for Him is Idris Elba.  
> Thank you to the ladies of Hermiones Haven for organising these Rolla-drabbles.  
> Disclaimer; No copyright infringement intended, Belongs to JK Rowling.  
> I'm just mucking about with her characters and putting them in situations out of my writing comfort zone!

Hermione Granger stared at the Wizard sitting opposite her, she had been shocked by what he just told her.

She had been urgently summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a Private meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt who was Minister for Magic.

"When is this going to be law?...How dare they interfere in peoples lives!" Hermione raged.

" It comes into affect in two weeks time, the Wizemgamot voted it through by just ten votes...just to be clear on this,  _I_ did not vote for this marriage law!" replied Kingsley quietly.

" Why do it now- three years after the war!  the wizard population has increased with a baby boom in the last two years! Re-population my arse! they just want to control us!" she fumed.

"Unfortunately this law affects me as well...I have to find a spouse within the six month time limit, if after six months you don't find anyone, the ministry will match you with someone they deem suitable, mostly from people who petition the ministry to find them a spouse, they give their details...rather like a match making service. someone has already petitioned the ministry for you." said Kingsley.

"Someone has already asked for my hand marriage! Who is it?" she gasped.

"This is why I summoned you here today, the wizard who petitioned for you is Mr Borgin...of Borgin and Burkes, he is very blunt and to the point why he wants you as a spouse, he needs an heir and someone to look after his other children."

"Merlins balls! never in a million years! Urgh! he is an obsequious, odious man!" Hermione said with a shudder.

" I have also been petitioned, a pureblood witch called Aspasia Fetlock-Jones...she is fifty and extremely dreary, but is still capable of bearing children."

" Have Harry and Ronald been informed of this Law?" the curly haired witch asked.

"Yes, Harry and Ginny have registered the paperwork for their Marriage this morning, as Ron is engaged to Lavender Brown all they have to do is marry within the six month limit."

" So...this marriage law is as follows...You have to find a spouse and marry within the six month time limit, have to bear at least two children, stay together for five years, then you can divorce, the ministry will pay each couple a stipend for each child that is born and help towards housing costs." recited Hermione.

"That is correct, the ministry will also help with all the legal details of a divorce if wanted." answered Mr Shacklebolt.

Hermione sighed, she rubbed her temples where a headache was beginning to form.

" I know this is a lot to take in...but you have an ally in me...I consider us to be friends, if ever need advice you can call on me here...I will tell you this, if you don't find a spouse in the time limit-you can marry me!" 

Hermione eyes snapped open, she stared at the dark skinned, handsome wizard before her, he had a sincere look upon his face, she knew then that he was serious! 

"Would you really do that?...I mean we get along and are friends...but marriage!" she stuttered.

" I am serious Hermione...If we both don't find anyone...we marry each other and then work together to over throw this archaic law!"

The young witch squared her shoulders, she reached across the desk and grasped Kingsley Shacklebolts hand shaking it.

"Your on! If after six months we don't find other spouses, we get married and work together!" she declared.

Hermione said her goodbyes to Kingsley and left his office, she got the lift to the atrium then disapparated home, she then had a very large glass of red wine whilst going over all that had happened.

Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt did indeed get married to each other, the prospect of living in a musty shop in Knockturn alley didn't appeal to the young witch, nor being stuck with a dreary witch make kingsley happy.

They also fought the law, over turning it within two years, they also got on well together, falling in love along the way.

Their three children loved to hear the tale of how both their parents were Ministers for Magic at some time or another.

Fin~   

 

 

 


End file.
